Simon "Ghost" Riley/Trivia
.]] *Ghost's favorite main weapon appears to be the ACR with varying sights, mainly the ACOG, although he also uses the M4A1 in the urban operation in Brazil and the MP5K in the tactical operations in Russia. *Ghost is fluent in Portuguese and Russian. *He is the only Lieutenant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141, and is the announcer for most (but not all, such as "Time Trial") Special Ops missions. *On Infinity Ward's website, Ghost was voted by the community for favorite new character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be bought and worn by Xbox Live Avatars for 400 Microsoft points. *Ghost wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern. *The player can overhear two Rangers talking about how Ghost completed the training course in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, far faster than any of the Rangers, but second to "a guy with a Mohawk that spoke with a funny accent." *In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon.". *Ghost has brown/hazel eyes in the comic, but blue eyes in the actual game. *Ghost always has his glasses on. *Ghost is shot once by Shepherd. When he is thrown in the pit beside Roach, he has two additional gunshot wounds in his chest. *Ghost, like Soap and Price, also smokes. This can be seen in the issue 6 comic cover of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *According to his dossier he is 6 feet 2 inches tall (189cm). *A life-size statue of Ghost that is 5'11" was sold on eBay for the money to support the Red Cross and for the Play for Japan relief which was sold for a winning bid of $5,004.82. *Ghost seems to have a deep friendship with Roach, as he asks to assault the safehouse with him, and his reaction to Shepherd shooting Roach. *A dogtag with Ghost's name and a date is seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer World Premiere Trailer at 0:59, and the game mode Kill Confirmed. The date on the tag is 01 23 2011. *Ghost appears in a PlayStation 3 commercial titled "Michael "as part of the "Long Live Play" ad campaign. *In the picture shown of Operation Kingfish, he is holding a MK46. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer, the Title "Prestige10" shows Ghost's face. *He is the only character voiced by Craig Fairbrass to have his full name revealed. *In Soap's Journal, Soap writes: "Another keeper: Ghost. Can't get over the name though. What the hell kind of name is Ghost?", the same way Price says "...what the hell kind of name is Soap?" when Price and Soap first meet. *According to Soap's Journal, Ghost scored 295 on his pulmonary function test, which is above average. Category:Trivia Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters